Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi
''Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi ''is a fighting game created by Brutal Studios, published by Capcom, and released on the PlayStation Portable, the Nintendo DSi, and the Nintendo Wii. A watered down version was also released on the iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch. It is a "old-school game", meaning it's graphics are designed to invoke nostalgia. Gameplay Super Tenkaichi contains several Street Fighter-esque elements, but has more in common with previous DBZ games. The objective of each fight is to deplete your opponent's Health and Ki bar. The Ki bar can be depleted by either using large Special Attacks (Goku's Spirit Bomb, Vegeta's Super Galick Gun, exct) or by staying in a transformation too long (with the exception of Full Power Super Saiyan, Frieza and Cooler's forms, and Cell's forms, were the only they it takes up is from the initial transformation). Ki is gained by injuring an opponent. If the Ki bar is full, the player may either transform, or use a Special Attack. Normal Ki blasts include the Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Final Flash, or Masenko. The game is played from a side-scrolling perspective, with characters able to enter the air. However, if one character takes to the air and the other doesn't, the one on the ground is completely vulnerable to energy attacks from above. If a player is dealt heavy damage while in the air, or runs out of Ki, they fall to the ground, where they also lose some Health (much like the anime). Modes Story Mode The story mode for Super Tenkaichi begins at the late Frieza Saga and continues to the Shadow Dragons saga. In the DSi and iPhone/iPod Touch versions, it only goes to the Cell Games Saga. Like many games, if the character who is supposed to when actually loses the match, a quicktime event is added to finish them off. For an example, if Gohan cannot defeat Super Perfect Cell, a quicktime event has him using the Father-Son Kamehameha. If Goku cannot defeat Kid Buu, the quicktime has him using a Super Spirit Bomb. This way, the story always ends satisfactorily. There are also some "unlockable" missions from the movies, such as Goku vs Broly, Gohan vs Bojack, and Vegeta vs Metal Cooler, to name a few. Arcade Mode In Arcade Mode, the player is allowed to choose from 3 submodes: P1 vs CPU, P1 vs P2, or CPU vs CPU. Much like many other fighting games, the player only begins with the heroes, but most unlock the anime villains by defeating them in the campaign. To unlock the movie villains, the bonus missions must be completed and these characters defeated. Even then, these characters start out weak and must be beaten again on hard to reach their full power. Alternate costumes such as teh Great Saiyaman suit, Android 16's black jacket, and 18's original clothes must be unlocked by beating these characters five times in Arcade Mode, or purchasing them with Zeni. Tournament Mode In Tournament mode, the player chooses 8 characters, and then chooses one to be the playable character. In this mode, the playable characters is matched up randomly with the other chosen characters, going through the basic rounds of the Tenkaichi Budokai. Depending on how the player character places, they can earn Zeni. *1st place: 100,000,00 zeni. *2nd place: 100,000 zeni *3rd place: 1,000 zeni *Runner up: 100 zeni Playable Characters *Goku (Normal, Kaio-Ken, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4.) *Vegeta (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Great Ape) *Gohan (Kid, Teen, Adult, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Mystic, Great Saiyaman) *Goten (Kid, Teen, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Kid, Teen, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Normal, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Krillan (Normal, Super Human) *Yamcha (Normal, Super Human) *Tien (Normal) *Chiatzou (Normal) *Raditz (Normal) *Nappa (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Turles (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Broly (Normal, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Paragus (Normal) *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Fourth Form) *Cooler (Fourth Form, Fifth Form) *Android 17 *Android 18 *Zarbon *Dodoria *Appule *Bardock (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Android 20 (Dr. Gero) *Android 19 *Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Super Android 13 *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Majin Buu (Fat) *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Goku Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed) *Kid Buu (Gotenks Absorbed, Goku Absorbed, Ultra Buu) *Super 17 *Baby *Baby Vegeta *Great Ape Baby Vegeta *Majin Vegeta *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nova Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Pan Absorbed, Normal) *Syn Shenron *Omega Shenron *Gogeta (Normal, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Normal, Super Vegito) *Gotenks (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Unlockables *Xicor *Bojack *Chi Chi *Videl *Gogito *Goku Jr. *Vegeta Jr. *Old Pan *Hercule *Super Saiyan Hercule Stages *Kame House *Ruins of Planet Vegeta *Cave *Canyon *Frieza's Spaceship *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Cell Games Arena *World Tournament *Dojo *South City *North City *Islands *Capsule Corp *Ruined Time Machine *Goku's House *Namek *Dying Namek *Lookout *Wasteland *Super Buu's Insides *Tree of Might *Fake Planet Vegeta *Volcano Gallery DBST Goku vs Majin Vegeta.png|Base Form Goku fighting Majin Vegeta in the Wii version's Arcade Mode. DBST Gohan vs Cell.png|Gohan fighting Perfect Cell in the Wii version's Arcade mode. DBST Vegeta vs Trunks.png|Vegeta fighting Trunks in the PSP's Arcade Mode. Note that instead of avatars, names have been used instead. Category:Zeon1 Category:Tenkaichi Category:Fighting Game